


You're A Monster

by MelodicDaemon



Series: You're Safe with Me Because of Me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Sad with happy ending, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicDaemon/pseuds/MelodicDaemon
Summary: When Oz finds out what Dante does as a side job, he's terrified. And Dante can't convince Oz that he isn't going to do the same to him that he does to those monsters.
Relationships: Dante Morgan/Oz Meyers, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: You're Safe with Me Because of Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569079





	You're A Monster

“Stay away from me,” Oz’s voice was a lot more assertive than Dante expected. Oz had tears in his eyes but he looked at Dante with fear and disgust. The evidence of what Dante had done over the past few years was laid out on the floor where Oz had been sitting moments ago.

Dante started to approach Oz, speaking softly like he was talking to a wild animal, “Ozzy I can ex-”

“Stay away from me,” Oz’s harsh tone cutting him off. He stayed against the wall on the far side of the room moving away from Dante when the other tried to get closer. As he spoke, his voice stayed calm, “I should have realized what you were sooner. A monster.”

That stung. Dante wasn’t a monster. He really wasn’t. He never hurt anyone that didn’t deserve it. He always made sure those he killed were guilty and had no one that cared. He wasn’t like the justice system, he didn’t wrongfully punish innocent people. _He made sure of that._ So _Oz_ calling _him_ a monster really stung. And the fact that _he_ kept _Oz_ safe knowing Oz wasn’t a monster even though he hurt people, made it worse.

Dante tried to turn away from his boyfriend, only to come face to face with him again. The disgust was still evident on Oz’s face, but now it was accompanied by hatred. “When were you going to kill to me? When were you going to make me pay for all the people I’ve hurt?”

That caught Dante off guard. He _kept_ Ozzy safe, he would never hurt him. Oz didn’t hurt people on purpose like those monsters. “I wasn-”

“You just wanted me as a play thing, didn't you?” He turned around when he heard Oz’s voice behind him. This time Oz looked at him with sad eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks. But there was a twisted smile on his face. “You were just going to pin it all on me, weren't you? I’m too dumb to defend myself after all, right?”

“N-no- I wasn't-” Dante stammered as he started to turn around, only to face his boyfriend again.

“How could you do this to me?” Oz’s voice was off this time, a little distorted. When Dante looked at him, he saw a wound open up on Oz’s neck. There was blood slowly dripping from it, but Oz kept talking, “I thought you cared about me, Dante?” His voice sounded betrayed, and it wasn’t just coming from in front of him. No. The sound of it surrounded him.

“Why? Why did you do this? What did I do to you?” he said, stepping towards Dante. One of his hands went up to cover the wound like he was trying to stop the blood, with the other he reached out for Dante. Tears started to trail down his cheeks as he moved towards Dante. His knees started buckling under him, but he didn’t fall just yet. Blood started to come from his mouth now, but he just moved closer until he was right in front of Dante. His eyes almost looked glassy at this point as he spoke, “Is this what I get for loving you?” He grinned once more up at Dante, the smile twisted like before.

Once he was within Dante’s reach, he collapsed forward into him. Instinctually, Dante held out his arms to catch Oz. But catching him just made Dante fall to the ground with him. He stared at Oz’s limp body in his arms, stunned by all that just happened. 

_“This is all your fault. You're the monster.” The words started up again, mocking him in Oz’s voice._

Dante sat up quickly with a sharp inhale as he looked around the dark bedroom frantically. When he saw Oz laying in the bed next to him, he let out a soft sigh of relief. He leaned back against the headboard, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Once he relaxed, he looked over to Oz, seeing him shift slightly. He had his face buried in his pillow as usual. Carefully, he reached over and ran his fingers through Oz’s hair. Dante could just barely see a small smile crawl onto Oz’s sleeping face. He pulled his hand away and gently ran it through his own hair, getting it out of his face. 

He stared up at the ceiling as he quietly sat there. It wasn't long before he was startled out of his thoughts by a soft “Dante?” coming from Oz. He glanced down at his boyfriend to see the other looking up at him with tired eyes, the pillow he was hugging now pulled underneath him. “What’s the matter?” he asked, no longer sounding as sleepy as it had sounded moments ago.

“Huh? Oh... I just... I just couldn't sleep,” he muttered. He pulled a leg to his chest so he could use it to support the hand he rested his head on.

When Oz moved to sit up, Dante internally cursed. “Do you want to talk about it?” Oz offered. Dante knew full well he was going to ask that. It wasn't the first time this has happened.

“No,” Dante said with a sigh. As much as he would like to talk about it, he couldn't. It would require him telling Oz about what he does, and he couldn't trust Oz with that. Oz would worry too much if he didn't push Dante away first.

Oz let out a sigh as he scooted closer to Dante and pulled him into a hug. Oz held him for a few before Dante finally went limp in his grip. “Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm always ready to listen,” he said softly, as he pressed a kiss to Dante’s head. 

Dante nodded before he wrapped his arms around Oz. He held onto him tightly. Oz leaned back against the headboard, pulling Dante up a bit so he was resting against his chest.

Gently, Oz rubbed Dante’s back and started to hum. Dante didn't like that much change, but he didn't mind this too much. He more just appreciated the gesture, seeing it as Oz’s way of calming _him._

He didn't want to go back to sleep. He didn't want another nightmare to occur. But being in Oz’s arms comforted him. He could feel his eyelids slowly getting heavier and he tried to stay awake, but before he knew it, he was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written on May 6, 2019 and has been updated and reuploaded.


End file.
